The Flock, Hermilo, and I
by AthenaFangGranger26
Summary: My brother and I have kidnapped the Flock and we torture them. Guest appearance by Annabeth Chase. Not your normal kidnapping. Rated T for paranoia and my mind's way. Hee hee, this was fun.


What happens when I kidnap the flock! Tee hee

**Jello, peeps. I'm Athena, and I have succeeded in capturing the famed flock. That's right, all of them. Now, my little brother, Hermilo, and I will torture them. Sooo much fun!**

**Gazzy: Help us...**

**Me: Gaz, shush up and say the disclaimer.**

**Gazzy: But, I can't shut up and sa-**

**Me: Just say it!**

**Gazzy: Athena doesn't own us or anything else. Only what happens, not fun.**

**Me: There you go! Now onto the torture, I mean, fun. Hehe.**

**One fun day, the flock locked in my attic. Hehe.**

Fang: Okay, how'd we get here?

Me: I kidnapped you guys.

Max: Why? Dare I ask.

Me: Cuz I'm awesome, and so are you guys. So, yeah. Self explanatory. Thanks for daring to ask.

Nudge: Where are we? It looks like a attic, but if it was an attic then we could fly away into the clouds. Clouds are cool, have you ever been in a cloud, Athena? I bet you haven't, I have it's sooo cold and wet and hard to fly in.

Everyone, but Nudge: Shut it!

Nudge: *whimpers* Sorry guys.

Me: No, Nudge. I haven't been in a cloud, if you haven't noticed I don't have wings.

Nudge: Oh. *sounds totally bummed*

Max: So what exactly are we supposed to be doing in here?

Me: Nothing, really. Hehe, at least that's what you think. *laughs like a crazy person*

Max: Oh no.

Me: *yells* YO! Hermilo get up here!

A little boy comes into attic, he is quite odd.

Hermilo: You called, your highness?

Me: Yeah, check out who's in our attic.

Hermilo glances around room, eyes get real wide.

Hermilo: No way! You did it! Yee-ha!

Me: Yeah, I did it. Five me! *slaps fives with Hermilo*

Max: *facepalm* Oh my.

Me: Okay, let the torture, I mean, fun begin. Hehe. What shall we do to our first victim, Hermilo?

Hermilo: Let's torture Maxie first, I've got wonderful ideas, your highness.

Me: Good, c'mon Max.

Max: *sighs, sees no escapes and follows*

We took Max and makes her learn cooking from my mom. She totally hates it, mumbles some crap about still letting Iggy cook. My mom is under the impression that Max is just one of my friends. Hehe, that's what she thinks. Then Hermilo dares Max to beat him at Mario Kart and she can't refuse a dare. So he battled her to the death of our Wii system. Meanwhile, I was talking with the flock in the attic.

Me: So, Nudge. What's up?

I knew this would drive them nuts. I could ignore Nudge, I DID have a little brother. But the flock would be stuck listening to her.

Nudge: Well, we're stuck in your attic, which is totally against every decor code... *She rambles about paint colors and other crap I wouldn't listen to*

Fang: Why?

Iggy: Nudge, my ears are bleeding!

Gazzy: Would you really paint the room pink?

Me: *as Nudge starts to stop from flock's reaction* Oh. Nudge, ignore them. I'm listening. *which I'm not*

Nudge: Okay, anyway. I would totally paint this room like hot pink and... *continues to ramble*

Hermilo returns with a tired looking Max and smiles widely at me as he takes in the annoyed flock.

Hermilo: Can I borrow Gazzy?

Gazzy: *begging* Yes, take me. Take me, please. She'll kill me, kill me I tell you!

Me: *ponders* Hmm, sure why not, Hermy? Go ahead. Your plan?

Hermilo: Just to hang out. You know, I've always wanted to meet Gazzy.

Me: Mkay, have fun.

Hermilo and Gazzy escape the attic as Nudge continues to talk. I walk over and plop down next to Fang, who completely ignores me.

Me: *pokes Fang's hair* Hey!

Fang: *glances* *silence*

Me: You sure hate talking, huh?

Fang: *silence* *nods*

Me: Hehe, me too. *imitates Fang*

Fang: Okay, that's freaky.

Me: Ha! You spoke! I win.

Fang: *facepalm* My God.

Me: Gods, Fang. The term is Gods.

Fang: Erm, sure. Wait- what?

Annabeth: The term is Gods as in plural. So, pay some respect, you must be related to Hades. *rolls eyes*

Fang stares in confusion at the sudden appearance of the Camp Half-blood girl. She just smiles at me.

Me: Thanks, half-sis.

Annabeth: No prob, fellow demigod. *Then POOF, she's gone*

Fang: What was that?

Me: Oh, I kidnapped them a while ago. She came willingly though. She's my half sister, hence the name Athena.

Fang: Um, okay. *mumbles* she's lost it.

Me: Hey! My mom does exactly that all the time.

Fang: *facepalm*

Me: Hehe

Nudge: You know, I think that I'd like to make this room yellow instead. You know, it's all sunny and all...*continues to ramble*

Fang: Are you ever going to shut her up?

Me: Eventually. Had enough?

Fang: *nods*

Me: Mkay. *stands* Yo! Nudge, quiet!

Nudge: *trails off* *squeaks* Okay, Athena.

Me: Thank you. *Flock looks relieved at the silence*

Hermilo returns laughing with Gazzy and he smiles mischeiviously at me.

Hermilo: I got a new plan.

Me: Wonderful, fill me in.

Hermilo whispers his excellent plan in my ear. Just quiet enough that the Flock can't hear us.

Me: Mmm, brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. *slaps high fives with Hermilo*

Hermilo: Hehe, ready?

Me: Oh yeah. *turns to Fang* C'mon.

Fang: *sighs and follows Hermilo from the attic*

I stay behind ready to set the next part of the torture into effect. I sit back down and face Nudge. The flock winces, who knows what I'll do.

Me: Nudge, I hereby challenge you to a round of the silent game.

Nudge: *gulps* O-o-okay. I guess I can try.

Flock: * Shocked* Good luck, Nudge.

Me: And go!

Nudge: *silent*

Me: *silent*

Flock: *silent*

Time passes, we still stay silent. Nudge starts to twitch from not speaking, I smile menacingly. Hermilo returns followed by a very angry Fang. Whose hair has been dyed pink in certain spots.

Max: *stifles laugh at sight of Fang* Nice hair, bud.

Me: *mouths* Max, you're out.

Max: Could care less.

Gazzy: so bored, dying from lack of fun. *twitching*

Hermilo: Done! C'mon, Gaz.

Hermilo leaves with Gazzy. This time without permission, I'll get him later. I've got a talkative bird kid to torture here. I am epic at the silent game, so I know I will win. There's no way Nudge'll beat me.

Nudge: *Twitches*

Me: *smiles and winks at Flock*

Iggy: I'm done.

Angel: Me too. **(wow, just noticed she hasn't spoken at all)**

Me: *smiles* *mouths* Out!

Nudge: Aaaahhh! Can't take it, have to speak. Help! *twitches* Oh darn! *realizes she lost*

Me: I win! Wasn't that fun?

Flock: *nods*

Nudge: NO! Torture!

Me: exactly. Mwahaha!

Angel: Your mind is soo creepy.

Me: I know, I have to live in it.

Angel: Wow, scary.

Me: Yep, now you will too.

Angel: Aah! Can't escape mind, too... strong... hold... on... powers..., forced... to... watch... Robert... Pattinson... photos... Torture!

Me: Ha! What else is in there, Ange?

Angel: Ugh, _Victorious _re-runs. Why? Why do this to us?

Me: *lets her free from my messed up mind* I dunno, I'm really bored and got this idea.

Hermilo returns with Gazzy, looking bummed. He tried to torture Gazzy with his own... ahem... body issues and failed miserably. Now, all that was left was Iggy's torture. Hmm, I'd have to do some thinking.

Me: *Lightbulb!* Fang, come with me.

Fang: *sigh* Fine.

I left with Fang, and asked him if he wanted to get back at Iggy for some pranks. He agreed, brainstorm time.

Fang: What about... no... well... hm?

Me: *pokes Fang* Think in your head! I can't think with your mumbling.

Fang: Sorry.

Me: Oh, wait. How bout... oh nevermind.

Fang: Take away his bombing things, threaten that someone was better at it than him?

Me: Fun, but who? *Lightbulb!* My friend, his name is Gelly. He's devious and he'll do wonderfully for this.

Fang: Call him.

Me: Kay.

A few minutes later, I have recruited Gelly and he has built a bomb and comes to my attic.

Me: Iggy!

Iggy: What? I didn't do it I swear!

Me: Oh, shush! My friend can build things better than you.

Iggy: Whatever.

Me: It's true, he can do this entire list better than you. Gaz, help Ig accomplish this list, every last objective.

Gazzy: Okay. *takes list* *works with Iggy*

A few hours later, Iggy returns to the group. He is dressed as a princess and is holding a bomb cake. He looks semi upset but proud of his work. Gazzy is trying not to laugh.

Me: Perfect! Sorry Gelly, he was better.

Gelly: It's fine, see ya 'Thena! *leaves*

Me: Wonderful. *snaps photo of Iggy*

Iggy: Was that a camera?

Me: Yep.

Iggy: Hey! Give it here!

Me: No! *turns and leaves* Oh, by the way, you guys can leave I'm done.

Flock, minus Fang: Yes!

Flock leaves, scarred for life by my torture. Hehe, Fun.

**See wasn't that fun? I especially enjoyed annoying Fang. haha, tune in later for more kidnappings. Hehe.**

**Fang: You must hate us.**

**Me: No, I adore you guys. Just enjoy making your lives worse.**

**Fang: Why?**

**Me: I feel like I've played my part in the world. *fake sob* *distant eyes for dramatic effect***

**Fang: Oh God. *facepalm***

**Me and Annabeth: GODS!**

**Fang: *eyes wide* See ya, freak! *flys off***

**Me: Thanks, Annabeth.**

**Annabeth: No prob, don't forget to review!**


End file.
